Justice For All (Raid)
Justice For All is a Tier 8 raid in Age of Justice released in May 2017. It also features an elite version. Access to the Justice For All raid requires a combat rating of 186 and has a suggested CR of 190. The raid rewards War Bonds and 10 Marks of Victory. Access to Age of Justice is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the episode in the marketplace for $10. Help Rip Hunter, who's made a tenuous alliance with Vandal Savage, to stabilize the timelines being torn apart by Per Degaton's temporal interference. Meet Lady Blackhawk at the Savage Stronghold in order to launch an all out offensive against Baron Von Savage and Per Degaton. Ending their reign of terror once and for all! __TOC__ Story Time is running out…literally! Storm the enemy stronghold to put a stop to Baron Von Savage and Per Degaton’s plans before their breach in the fabric of space and time becomes too unstable. Characters Locations Map Walkthrough When fighting against Lieutenant Sauer, he will periodically shield himself and you must destroy indicated pylons by taking the top half of one pylon and putting it on the bottom half of the other, and vice versa. Confront Baron von Savage. Upon his defeat, Vandal Savage convinces his alternate self that Per Degaton is a failure and gets him to join the rest of the heroes and villains. However, Per Degaton overrides his control of his Savage troopers. When you finally face Per Degaton, you must first defeat several of his troopers; he will attempt to revive them, interact with their backpacks to prevent that and force Per Degaton into phase so you can hit him. His signature move is turning some players out of phase; in this state, they cannot use their Powers or Movement Modes, or activate Trinkets. They can be turned back by interacting with the backpacks as well. However, out-of-phase players are also the only ones who can defuse the Quantum Energy Bombs that may spawn in the room before they go off, which deals continuous damage around them. Rewards *CR 186-215: Marks of Victory, War Bonds, loot items *CR >215: War Bonds, loot items Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *Justice In Time (Briefings) Collections *n/a Feats Regular *Depleter Deleter: During the Justice For All Raid, defeat Baron Von Savage without anyone in the group being hit by any of the Savage Depleter's Targeted Exhaustion attacks. (25 Points) *One Out of Time, One at a Time: During the Justice For All Raid, defeat Per Degaton without ever having more than one group member out of phase with time at the same time. (25 Points) *Out of Time: During the Justice For All Raid, defeat Per Degaton only after three group members are out of phase with time at least once during the fight (10 Points) *Time Out: During the Justice For All Raid, defeat Per Degaton without allowing him to reverse time and revive any of his soldiers. (10 Points) *Time Master: Complete these feats from the Justice For All Raid: Time Out, One Out of Time, One at a Time & Out of Time. (25 Points) Grants title: Time Master Elite *Anachronist Demolitionist: During the Justice For All (elite) Raid, defeat Lieutenant Sauer without letting any of the Quantum Energy Bombs explode. (10 Points) *Mulling a Culling: During the Justice For All (elite) Raid, defeat Baron Von Savage without defeating more than three of the Savage Soldiers who join him during the fight. (25 Points) Gallery Justice For All Raid 18.jpg Justice For All Raid 4.jpg Justice For All Raid 5.jpg Justice For All Raid 13.jpg Justice For All Raid 7.jpg Justice For All Raid 11.jpg Justice For All Raid 6.jpg Justice For All Raid 17.jpg Justice For All Raid 16.jpg Justice For All Raid 3.jpg Justice For All Raid 15.jpg Justice For All Raid 10.jpg Justice For All Raid 9.jpg Justice For All Raid 8.jpg Justice For All Raid 1.jpg Justice For All Raid 2.jpg Category:8 Players Category:Raids